creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Park der tausend Möglichkeiten
thumb„Und die Bullen können hiervon wirklich nichts mitbekommen?“ fragte Manfred nervös. Manfred war ein wahres Prachtexemplar. Schmutziges, weißes, ärmelloses Feinrippshirt unter dem sich ein beachtlicher Bierbauch wölbte. Kalkbleiche Haut. Halbglatze mit dünnen, fettigen Haaren, die quer über den Kopf gekämmt worden waren. Kleine Schweinsäuglein und wulstige, abstoßende Lippen, auf denen stets frischer Speichel glänzte. Nicht oft sahen die Kunden hier so klischeehaft aus. In der Regel handelte es sich durchaus um normal wirkende Menschen. Als leitender Angestellter des „Parks der tausend Möglichkeiten“ wusste ich aber, dass selbst der adretteste und höflichste Besucher nichts als ein perverses Schwein war. Ein Monster, welches zufällig in einen menschlichen Körper geraten war. Gefährlicher, ekelhafter Abschaum, der aber nun mal gerne an diesen Ort kam, um sich zu entspannen und ohne Angst vor Strafverfolgung die Sau rauszulassen. Und wer war ich, all das schöne Geld abzulehnen. Das bedeutete aber noch lange nicht, dass ich für all die Serienkiller, Kinderschänder, Tierquäler und anderen Psychopathen irgendeine Sympathie hegte. Immerhin – Manfred sah wenigstens so aus, wie so ein Mensch aussehen sollte. Ich hasste es, wenn Schein und Sein nicht konvergierten. Es machte alles so verdammt kompliziert. „Natürlich, mein Herr.“ erwiderte ich galant „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wir achten sehr auf Diskretion und Geheimhaltung, und wenn ein Polizist doch einmal zu viel schnüffelt, landet er hier. Und bereichert unser Etablissement.“ Manfred nickte, wobei sich sein dürres Haar vom Kopf abhob. „Welche Attraktion können Sie mir empfehlen?“ wollte er wissen, und jetzt, wo ich ihm seine Angst vor Entdeckung genommen hatte, trat ein gieriges Funkeln in seine Augen. Das gleiche Funkeln, das sicher auch seine Opfer sahen, wenn er so richtig in Fahrt kam. „Nun. Es gibt den SAW-Erlebnisbereich, in dem die Attraktionen und Mechanismen der Filme detailgetreu nachgebaut wurden und Sie die Rolle von Jigsaw einnehmen können. Stets mit frisch gefangenen Opfern, versteht sich. Es gibt Candyworld für alle Gentlemen, die eher etwas Jüngeres bevorzugen. Die Arena, in der Gladiatoren jeden Alters und Geschlecht einander zum Vergnügen töten. Zu IHREM Vergnügen. Es gibt die Grotte der sexuellen Freiheit, in der ein Heer von weinenden und allesamt unfreiwillig rekrutierten Lustsklaven nur darauf wartet, dass Sie Ihre Fantasien an ihnen ausleben. Ohne jede Grenze.“ Kaum verhohlene Vorfreude erschien auf dem Gesicht von Manfred. Etwas regte sich unter seiner abgenutzten Jogginghose. „Das klingt wunderbar. Aber können die nicht fliehen, wenn es so viele sind?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. All unseren Opfern haben wir einen Chip in den Kopf implantiert, der auf Knopfdruck eine Explosion auslöst. Und die Fernbedienung dafür bekommen Sie. Sollte dennoch etwas schiefgehen, können auch unsere Mitarbeiter eingreifen. Ein Gefangenenaufstand ist extrem unwahrscheinlich. Zumal wir bei einigen unserer Lustsklaven auch mit Amputationen nachgeholfen haben. Sie brauchen also keine Angst vor der Rache Ihrer Opfer zu haben und können ganz beruhigt kreativ werden.“ „Ja“ murmelte Manfred erregt vor sich hin. „Ja. Das ist wunderbar.“ Da er aber mehr zu sich selbst redete als zu mir, ging ich nicht näher darauf ein. „Apropos kreativ werden: Wenn Sie noch Anregungen brauchen, können Sie gerne unsere Datenbank durchstöbern. Wir zeichnen die Glanztaten eines jeden Besuchers digital auf. Dort werden Sie sicher noch Ideen für kreative Praktiken finden.“ Ich trank einen Schluck Wasser. Das Reden mit Perversen trocknete immer meine Schleimhäute aus. „Zu guter Letzt gibt es dann noch den Streichelzoo, in dem Sie alle Arten von Tieren quälen, beglücken oder töten können, und natürlich unser „Fuck Hippokrates“ – Hospital für grenzenlose Experimente. Ein wahres Fest für jeden wissenschaftlich interessierten Gentleman. Haben Sie Interesse an medizinischer Forschung?“ Manfred schüttelte den Kopf. Es hätte mich auch gewundert. Wie ein Wissenschaftler sah er wirklich nicht aus. Nicht mal wie ein Verrückter. „Nee. Ich will mich entspannen, nicht nachdenken. Ich glaube, ich versuche es mit …“ Er sagt ganz sicher Candyworld. Ganz sicher. „… der Grotte der sexuellen Dingsda. Da wo ich vögeln kann.“ Mist. Knapp vorbei. In diesem Moment ging ein anderer Mann an uns beiden vorbei. Er hatte graue Haut, stark eingefallene Gesichtszüge, Augen, aus denen jedes Leben gewichen war, und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Hallo, Herr Reinert!“ grüßte ich ihn. Der Mann drehte sich kurz um, winkte mir zu, präsentierte ein vollkommen wahnsinniges, schiefes Grinsen, öffnete dann eine der Türen hinter uns und verschwand im dahinter liegenden Raum. „Viel Vergnügen, Herr Reinert!“ rief ich ihm noch zu. Kurze Zeit später ertönte ein sägendes, kreischendes Geräusch und ein lauter, schmerzvoller Schrei. „Was ist das für ein Raum?“ fragte Manfred mich neugierig. Ich nickte anerkennend „Sie haben ein Gespür für die wirklich exklusiven Dinge des Lebens. Das ist unser Geheimtipp. Ein Séparée für die wahren Kenner, die mit ihrem Opfer am liebsten ganz alleine sind. Nur Sie, das hilflose Opfer und ein paar nette Utensilien. Geradezu romantisch.“ Die Gier in seinen Augen nahm zu. Seine Jogginghose spannte nun noch mehr. Ich fragte mich wieder, ob ich wirklich den richtigen Beruf gewählt hatte. „Genau das will ich! Können Sie mir da eine hübsche Frau anbinden? So um die zwanzig wäre gut. Ich mag Blonde. Und sie darf nich fett sein.“ Als ich seinen ekelhaften Bauch betrachtete, musste ich mich schon beherrschen, um nicht über die Absurdität dieser Äußerung zu lachen. Aber der Kunde war nun mal König. „Was für eine wundersame Fügung des Schicksals. Im Raum nebenan haben wir bereits genau eine solche Frau angekettet. Ein anderer Kunde hatte sie reserviert, aber er war leider verhindert, und so kann sie ganz Ihnen gehören. Treten Sie nur ein. Sie haben es sich verdient.“ Ich zeigte auf die Tür direkt neben derjenigen, in der Herr Reinert vorhin verschwunden war. Manfred drehte sich sofort um und drückte ohne weitere Erklärungen die Tür auf. Von außen konnte man alle Türen ganz leicht öffnen. Von innen aber waren sie fest verschlossen. Manfred stand nun im Raum. Sein Hintern lugte aus der schmutzigen Hose hervor. Sein Atem ging rasselnd und schwer, und vor sich sah er nun wirklich eine hübsche, nackte blonde Frau, deren Gesicht von Tränen bedeckt war und die um Gnade flehte. „Bitte, lassen Sie mich frei! Ich habe Ihnen doch nichts getan. Bitte! Ich werd auch nicht zur Polizei gehen. Ich vergesse das hier einfach. Bitte, haben Sie Mitleid!“ schlug ihm eine zarte, verzweifelte Stimme entgegen. „Sei still!“ schrie Manfred und griff sich eine Eisenstange, die auf dem nackten Steinboden lag. „Damit besorg‘ ich es dir jetzt, Kleines. Und danach kommt der kleine Manfred dran!“ Er grinste breit, griff sich in den Schritt, ging dann mitleidlos auf die weinende Frau zu, brachte die Eisenstange in Position und… kam dann plötzlich nicht mehr von der Stelle. „Was ist los? Warum komme ich nicht zu der Schlampe. Sie haben gesagt, ich kann hier alles tun, was ich will. Ich habe Ihnen viel Geld gezahlt und…“ Ich drückte auf den Knopf, der die Illusion verschwinden ließ. Jetzt sah auch er den Raum, wie er wirklich war. Keine Frau. Keine Eisenstange. Nur ein nackter, hell gefliester Raum, in dessen Mitte ein blutiger Kessel mit einer scharfen, drehbaren Schneide stand. Einem Mixer nicht unähnlich. Aus dem Kessel ragten noch vereinzelt Stücke von Füßen, Händen und Köpfen. „Wollen Sie selbst einsteigen, oder muss ich den entsprechenden Mechanismus betätigen?“ fragte ich ihn im geschäftsmäßigen Ton. Plötzlich realisierte sogar sein dümmliches Hirn, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. „Sie haben mich… Sie haben mich verarscht!“ Er biss sich nervös auf seine wulstige Unterlippe. Er war völlig fassungslos. Wie ich diese Momente genoss. Endlich merkten diese Leute mal, wie sich ihre Opfer fühlten. Zumindest ein wenig. „Exakt“ sagte ich nur. „Sie sind mir aber ein schlauer Perversling.“ Wut, Unglauben und Angst wechselten sich auf seinem erbärmlichen Gesicht ab. „Sie mieser Penner! Aber Sie können doch nicht. Warum? Ist das alles hier nur Fake? Was ist mit dem Mann vorhin? Ist er auch…“ „Zerhackt worden? Aber sicher. Und er ist freiwillig gegangen.“ „Freiwillig?! Warum sollte sich jemand freiwillig in so ein Ding stürzen?“ „Ach, wissen Sie. Einige von euch kranken Schweinen lassen wir wirklich all Ihre abnormen Triebe an unseren Illusionen ausleben. Jede noch so abwegige und extreme Fantasie. Jede Grausamkeit. Aber irgendwann stumpften sie alle ab. Und wenn dann das letzte bisschen Menschlichkeit aus ihnen verschwunden ist, gibt es nur noch einen letzten Kick: Sich selbst auf grausame Weise zu opfern. Diesen Service bieten wir dann auch sehr gerne an.“ „Aber ich will nicht sterben. Ich bin keiner von diesen Schlappschwänzen. Warum tun sie mir das an? Warum lassen Sie mich dann nicht wenigstens meinen Spaß haben?“ „Ach. Die Antwort darauf ist ganz einfach. Ich habe ab morgen Urlaub, und ich habe keine Lust, wegen Ihnen Überstunden zu schieben. Also dachte ich mir, dass ich die Sache einfach abkürze. Früher oder später wären sie ohnehin freiwillig hergekommen. Glauben Sie mir! Das tut jeder.“ Ich wusste genau, was jetzt kommen würde. Und so kam es auch. Manfred ballte seine Fäuste und rannte auf die Tür zu, wahrscheinlich um mir den Schädel einzuschlagen. Aber so untrainiert und langsam, wie er war, konnte ich ohne Probleme aus der Tür heraustreten und sie zuschnappen lassen. Manfred war nun gefangen. Es gab für ihn kein Entkommen. Ich drückte auf den Knopf, der, wie ich wusste, den Boden in einem steilen Winkel hochklappen würde, so das es quasi unmöglich wurde, dem Mixer noch zu entgehen. Dann schaltete ich den Mixer an, der glücklicherweise die Flüche, Drohungen und zuletzt Betteleien von Manfred einigermaßen übertönte. Ich konnte das Gewimmer nicht ertragen. Warum nur meinten diese Leute, dass sie für sich selbst die Gnade einfordern durften, die sie für andere nicht im Ansatz übrig hatten? Seine letzten Schreie immerhin übertönten sogar den Mechanismus, bis auch sie verstummten. Ich überlegte kurz, ob es Zeit wäre, mal wieder aufzuräumen, aber das konnte meine Urlaubsvertretung machen. Auch wenn ich meinen Job unterm Strich doch liebte, so freute ich mich jetzt einfach auf meine freie Zeit. Vielleicht würde ich dann auch einen Vergnügungspark besuchen. Einfach nur zum Spaß. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas